1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device, and more particularly, to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products have been becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller in size than before, resulting in an increasing demand for compact imaging lens systems. In addition to the demand of miniaturization, the reduction of the pixel size of sensors in the advancement of semiconductor manufacturing technologies has enabled imaging lens systems to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Meanwhile, the popularity of smart phones and tablet computers greatly boosts the need for compact imaging lens systems featuring high image quality.
A conventional telephoto optical system generally adopts a multi-element structure and comprises glass lens elements with spherical surfaces. Such a configuration not only results in a bulky optical system with low portability, but the arrangement of refractive power causes problems such as poor convergent performance of the light beam, aberrations and chromatic aberrations. Moreover, the improper configuration of the spacing between and thicknesses of the lens elements may lead to the problem of insufficient space for the light beam to travel therebetween, thereby causing aberrations and high order aberrations.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an imaging lens system that features a compact size and high image quality.